EAH to MH Drabbles
by FuyuAkari107
Summary: The Rebels have been banished? To a school for monsters? See what unfolds in this collection of drabbles! At least one new chapter every week! Sorry if anyone seems OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel**

* * *

Cerise pulled her hood up tighter, looking at Cupid nervously. "Um, are you sure about this?" she asked, her voice trembling just a bit. Cupid nodded vigorously. "Yep! It's time for us Rebels to go someplace else. We're obviously not wanted here." she pointed out. "You go first and every one else will come at their own time, got it?" the winged love-goddess instructed. Cerise nodded and with a moment of slight hesitation, went through the portal. The glowing surface slowly turned back into the regular, glass mirror. Cupid sighed and collapsed into her bed, exhausted from casting the portal spell. She really needed to take a nap.

* * *

Cerise tumbled out the other side, quickly pulling up her hood. She looked up to find her three distant cousins looking down at her. "Hey Cherry!" Howleen barked happily. Clawdeen helped her up, "What're you doing here?" the werewolf asked. "Well, let's just say that the Royals kicked us out. And now all the Rebels have to transfer here. But we're all arriving at different times or days. Apparently, I'm the first." The hooded girl summarized. Clawd nodded. "I should get going. See you later." He scampered away, looking around for Draculaura. "Same here." Howleen waved goodbye. Clawdeen folded her arms. "I'll go introduce you to my ghoulfriends." she announced. Cerise nodded. Clawdeen looked over the former Ever After High student's shoulder. "There's Abby right now!" Cerise turned around, face to face with the abominable monster. Abby smiled. "Hello. I am Abby. Do you enjoy yak from mountain?" she asked in her Ukrainian accent. Cerise grinned. She was going to love this place.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel**

* * *

Melody Piper packed up the rest of her things and threw them through the portal. She pulled on her earphones and winked at Cupid. "See you soon." She jumped into the portal. Cupid rubbed her temples. "Okay, who's next?"

* * *

Melody landed on her feet. She looked around. "This place looks so awesome." she whispered. She tapped a raven haired boy on the shoulder. He turned around to reveal blue eyes hidden behind glasses. The tips of his bangs were dyed yellow. And on his eyebrow was a piercing. Jackson stumbled back, surprised to see that a girl besides Frankie would talk to him. "C-can I h-h-help you?" he asked, stuttering helplessly. Melody nodded. Could you show me where the Ever After dorms are?" she asked. He gave a nervous smile. "Y-yeah. I can show y-you around Monster High a-afterwards. Usually Frankie does that but since she's sick today..." Melody laughed. "Okay, okay! No need to tell me the whole thing!" He smiled. "Well th-th-then. C-come with m-m-me."

* * *

 **Yes, there will be three parts to this chapter! Stay tuned! I will be sleeping! Oyasumi Nasai!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel**

* * *

Melody hugged her books to her chest. "So you're the only human here? And you have a monster inside of you?" she asked in disbelief. Jackson nodded. She sighed. "I guess you'll never get to hear my music then." she muttered sadly. He blinked. Melody shrugged. "Let's go already." Cerise walked past with Clawdeen and her friends. "Hey Melody." the hooded girl greeted. Melody waved. Cleo looked her up and down. "Are you a DJ?" she asked. Melody nodded. "Correction, a DJ who's not crazy and loud?" the princess questioned again. She laughed. "Yeah." Cleo smirked. "My party. Tonight. Bring your DJ stuff." She turned and walked away. The girls shrugged and followed her. Melody rolled her eyes. "Royals." she grumbled. She continued walking to Ge-ogre-phy. "So are you coming to the party?" she asked Jackson. He shook his head. Melody grabbed his arm. "Too bad. I'm making you come." His eyes widened. "But-" Melody stopped him. "I don't care. Let's get to class."


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3 (Final Part of Chp 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel**

* * *

Melody stared into Jackson's eyes, pleading him to come. "Please? I need a friend to come with me! And Cerise and I aren't that close so I can;t go with her! Plus, she's really shy!" the white-haired girl whined. "Remember what happens when I hear music?" he asked. Melody sighed. "Yeah, I do." she muttered. "But I can always ask Raven for a spell!" she pointed out. Jackson shook his head. "You can't contact her though." She sighed. "Please Jackson. Please come. I'll do everything I can to help you." she promised. He bit his lip, pondering it. "Okay, I'll go." Melody smiled. "Yes!" she cheered, hugging him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jackson was surprised, but returned the hug. Melody pulled back. "To my dorm! Bring your clothes!" She ran down the hall into the new wing of Monster High. Jackson shook his head, smiling. He turned around and went to go get his clothes.

* * *

Melody plugged the headphones into Jackson's iCoffin. She put them over his head. "So all I'll hear is your voice?" he questioned nervously. She nodded. "Yep." Melody pulled the hood of his black and yellow checkered jacket over his head. Jeans were fitted onto his legs and he had slipped on a pair of black converses. Jackson grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Thanks." The white-haired girl shrugged. "No problem. Let's go." Melody walked out of her dorm room, closing the door. She exited the school and walked towards Cleo's party. Jackson followed her out. They finally reached the haunted house. Melody realized the party wasn't going to start in thirty minutes, so she quickly set up her things. Melody finished and sat down on a chair next to a table. She checked her watch. Ten more minutes. Jackson paced back and forth, nervous to see if the headphones would work or not. And then the monsters started coming in. Melody ran up to the DJ table. She started an upbeat song. As everyone started to dance, she quietly slipped away into the crowd. The young Pied Piper spotted Jackson and waved. Jackson smiled and made his way over. "Hey! The headphones are working!" he shouted happily. Melody laughed. "I can tell!" It was at that moment that he decided to lean in. Melody felt soft lips against hers. She realized what was happening and accepted it. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Jackson pulled away, smiling. Melody's eyes fluttered open. He pulled off his headphones. "See you soon, Mel." His image flickered and Holt appeared. "Hello, angel." he greeted, winking. Melody giggled as he led her up to the DJ table. And the two musicians hung out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Melody collapsed onto her bed. She took out her Mirrorphone and called Jackson. "Hey Melody." He replied. She beamed. "Hey Jax. We have a lot to talk about."


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel**

* * *

Raven wandered the school grounds aimlessly, inspecting every nook and cranny. Except for the boys bathroom of course. That was just gross. Her guitar hung at her side. "This place reminds me of home. When mom was there anyways." She muttered, sitting down on a lonely bench. The sun was out and many students lounged about, chatting happily. Raven strummed a upbeat song on her guitar. Moments later, she saw a shadow over her. She looked up to find a green-skinned girl staring down at her. "Nice song. My name's Casta." she introduced. Raven smiled shyly. "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Or if you must, Evie." She waited for her reaction. "Cool." She blinked, surprised. Of course. These monsters didn't know what her mom had done. "Wanna hang out? I'm actually here for a gig later on." Raven nodded. "Sure." Casta grinned. "Awesome! Love your outfit, by the way." she complimented. The black-haired girl smiled. "I like yours too." And with that, the two sorceresses walked away from the isolated bench.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel.**

* * *

Maddie bounced her way through the portal. Cupid facepalmed and shook her head. "Why did I agree to do this?" she moaned, collapsing on the floor. Blondie sighed and helped her up. "Because you're the only one who has access to the portals. And you wanted to Rebels to follow their heart. And the Rebels want to go to Monster High." Cupid nodded and smiled weakly. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Several ghouls stared at Maddie as if she was crazy. Which she is. Kinda. Maddie was did a somersault through the wall, bumping into a short girl. The girl turned and gasped. "O-M-Ghoul! I am so sorry!" she apologized in a faint east European accent. Like... a vampire. The lavender and mint-haired girl jumped up like nothing ever happened. "No worries! I'm fine! After all, when you're the daughter of the Mad Hatter, you bump into things all the time! I think." Maddie started to laugh maniacally. "Uh, how did you go through the wall anyways?" Draculaura asked, clearly confused. "Oh I don't know. It just... happens! I probably can't do it again though. I'm Maddie! Who are you?" Maddie asked excitedly. "I'm Draculaura!" she chirped. "Yay!" the crazy girl cheered. Draculaura giggled. "Off on the map to seek a purple crow!" she exclaimed in riddlish, hopping away.

* * *

[Translation: I must go and find Raven now!]


	7. Chapter 5 (Plus Sneak Peek!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel**

* * *

Poppy shook her head, clinging onto Holly's arm. "I will _not_ go if Holly isn't going!" she insisted. "Fine. You can both go." Headmaster Grimm grumbled. Apple looked like she was about to cry. "No! I will _not_ allow Holly to leave!" Cupid groaned. "Just hurry up and make your decision so I can go to sleep!" she muttered. Holly gave a small smile. "I will go." she replied quietly. Apple's eyes widened. " _What? No!"_ she screamed. Poppy fist pumped and dragged Holly over to the portal, pulling her through. Cupid yawned. "Finally." she mumbled.

* * *

Meowlody and Purrsephone were walking down the hall when Holly and Poppy tumbled out of the portal. The two werecats hissed, backing up. Poppy helped her twin up. "Ugh. It's those Ever After High transfers." spat Meowlody. Holly beamed. "Hello! I'm Holly O' Hair and I hope we can become the fairest of fri-" Poppy tugged on her arm, cutting her off. She slowly shook her head. Purrsephone was impressed. "How do you get your hair so... long?" she asked, holding a section in her hand. The princess laughed nervously, pulling the strands away from the black-haired werecat. "I'm the daughter of Rapunzel." Poppy slugged her. "Correction, _we're_ the daughters of Rapunzel." Meowlody folded her arms. "I have to say that your hairstyle is purrfection." she admitted to Poppy. She blinked. "I'll help you style your hair if you like." she offered. The two werecat twins exchanged and look and nodded. Holly clapped happily. "Spelltacular!" she exclaimed. "Uh, can you show us to our dorms?" Poppy asked. "Down the hall and turn two lefts." Purrsephone replied. "Hexcellent. Meet you at room 207?" Meowlody nodded. "We are like, so there." Holly linked arms with Poppy and the pair headed for their dorm. "We made new friends! With _monsters!_ " Holly squealed. Her older twin giggled. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

 **Oh. My. Shade. 1,020 views and counting. Domo arigato, reader-chan! (I honestly didn't think you guys would like this so much... maybe because it's the crossover?) Because of this, I will give you a sneak peek of the BIG event I'm planning!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter ?: Sneak Peek**_

A tall, slender figure stepped out of the mirror and into the hallways of Monster High. It smirked. "It's good to be back." it whispered in a feminine voice. "Evie! So nice to see you!" gushed Bloodgood. 'Evie' turned. "Ah, hello." she greeted. "Have you seen my daughter?" she asked. "Oh yes! She's in her dorm!" Bloodgood replied. 'Evie' leaned in closer, glaring into Bloodgood's eyes. She backed away. "Yes, thank you." She turned and left. "My dear Raven, I hope you aren't surprised." she whispered lovingly. Wait... lovingly?

 _ **End of Sneak Peek**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or Monster High. Both belong to Mattel.**

* * *

Cupid sighed in relief and passed through the portal. A wave of familiarity washed over her as she set foot in Monster High. Frankie waved, a smile on her face. "Hi Cupid! Welcome back!" The pink-haired hugged her. "You look... different!" Frankie commented as she pulled away. "I'll take that as a compliment." chuckled Cupid. She glanced at the school. "Has anything changed here?" she asked. The mint-skinned girl shook her head. "Nope. Abbey _has_ taken over your radio show though." Cupid smiled. "Then I'll just take it back! Wow, that sounds wrong." she giggled. Frankie lead her to the school. Cupid closed her eyes and breathed in its scent. She coughed at the now unfamiliar stench. "I need to get used to it..." she muttered. She looked up to see Raven and Maddie. "Oh my Fairy Godmother! Raven! Maddie!" The two fairytales looked over and waved her other. Cupid ran over and squeezed the two into a group hug. Cupid backed away. "Do you know where the others are?" she asked. "Most are in their dorms. Like Holly. She's terrified of the students here." Raven replied. "The wolf of the cherries comes near a story!" Maddie notified in riddlish. Cerise sprinted up to the group. Frankie blinked, utterly confused. She perked up when she saw Clawdeen. "Cerise Hood, you have completed your goal of running faster than a pureblood." she panted. Cerise laughed. Cupid suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! I have to go do something! Spell you later!" she informed, running away. The pink-haired angel approached the door that led to the recording room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find Abbey. The abominable snowgirl turned, a smile accessorizing her snow-themed figure. "Ah, Cupid! You are back from fairytale school! You may now take show from Abbey. Or do you want to do show together?" she offered. Cupid grinned. "Of course!"


End file.
